I Want My Wizards' Chess Back!
by anathebookworm
Summary: Summary: Harry followed a noise through the walls of Hogwarts and found a mysterious game with drums. Now, heading to the Head dorms with his girlfriend, he will ask Head Boy and Girl if they want to play with him. Jumanji Crossover.
1. Mione gets an eight

**I Want My Wizards' Chess Back!**

_Summary: Harry followed a noise through the walls of Hogwarts and found a mysterious game with drums. Now, heading to the Head dorms with his girlfriend, he will ask Head Boy and Girl if they want to play with him._

_Jumanji Crossover._

**Nope, I don't own Harry Potter or Jumanji, sadly. Also, I have no idea where this came from – so don't blame me if it makes no sense. I just liked it.**

"In the jungle you must wait, until the dice read five or... Eight? What's that supposed to mean?" Pansy frowned to her character, the Elephant, and then turned to Harry. "Where did you say you found that stupid game, Harry?"

They were all playing, the four of them. Head Boy, Head Girl, Boy-Who-Lived and the school's most dear pug, also known as the Girlfriend of the Boy-Who-Lived.

Well, shortly, now they were just Draco, Hermione, Harry and Pansy. And for some reason they had all agreed to play this Jumanji game that Harry apparently was obsessing about now. It wasn't still clear why, actually. Hermione had been the first to protest vehemently that "this was a bad idea, it doesn't seen like something Dumbledore would like they messing with" but eventually, when it was more than clear that Harry was not going to just give up, she decided to make sure none of her friends got hurt.

"This might very well be some Dark Magic, don't any of you remember Tom Riddle's diary?!" She had exclaimed but quieted down when Draco put something in her hand. A piece with the form of a monkey. Brilliant. She was about to start complaining again when she caught Pansy's hurt eyes. Oh. The girl always looked like this when someone talked about something that had Ginny and Harry directly involved.

Sighing, Hermione agreed to play and they started it - until, of course, Pansy decided to roll the dice first.

Then there they were.

"In the library, Pans, I already told-"

"Oh!" Hermione widened her eyes and got up from her place on the ground when she realized Pansy was starting to fade, like being... Eaten or something by their game. She was actually too scared to even offer a helping hand to the other girl at the moment. "Pansy!"

"Pans!"

"HARRY!"

"Pansy!"

And then, just like this, Pansy was literally gone. Disappeared. And everyone was staring wide eyed at each other until Harry started to hyperventilating and Hermione started to try and think rationally.

"Okay, okay. What did it say?" She squeezed Draco's hand tighly, as if assuring herself that no, she hadn't lost her boyfriend and yes, he was still there. Fortunately for her sanity, the boy squeezed her hand back. "Okay. In the jungle you must wait, until the dice read five or eight? We have to keep playing! If one of us can make the dice a five or an eight, then we have Pansy back. Right, Draco?" She looked back at the Head Boy, begging him some support.

He understood and turned to Harry. "Yeah. C'mon Potter, it's your turn. You can save her and make things become sunshine and flowers again!" Draco's smug smirk quickly fell when 'Mione elbowed his ribs and frowned dangerously. He decided to play it safe then. "Go ahead, Potter, just roll the dice!"

Harry rolled his eyes before throwing the dice with shaking hands.

Nine.

When the phrase finally appeared in the center of the board, three heads approached it with cautious eyes. "His fangs are sharp, he likes your taste. Your party better move post-haste." He frowned, expecting something else to happen. "I don't get it."

'Mione was opening her mouth to say something when Draco clutched her arm painfully and directed her stare to her bedroom's door.

A lion was there, looking at the three of them expectantly, his sharp fangs showing.

"I don't like it." Hermione murmured, eyes still widen.

Draco refused to let go of her arm. "Bloody Gryffindors and their beasts."

The lions was preparing to attack when one of them – it was unclear, even for the teenagers, who did so – shouted _Levicorpus! _and proceeded to lock 'Mione's door.

"Oh, great." She hissed, still afraid to get any unnecessary attention from the feline. "Now there's a lion in my bedroom. Crookshanks will adore this!"

The lion's noises were still very much audible, despite the girl's whines.

It was her boyfriend, after some seconds of staring the locked door with fearful eyes that put the dice in her hands and glared. "I won't play this stupid thing. You can do it if you want!" He moved to get up, but was yanked back by 'Mione.

"No, you will continue to play. We have to get Pansy back! Don't you want her back?"

"I can particularly survive without her, thank you." He murmured quietly, rolling his eyes. The very same eyes that almost bulged out of his head when 'Mione hit him with the game's box. "Ow!"

She responded him with a glare and put the dice back in his hands.

Cursing and rolling his eyes, Draco threw them on the floor and waited.

Three.

And then phrase appeared again. "Need a hand? Well, you just wait. We'll help you out… we each have eight." He looked around quickly and scanned the game's board, waiting for whatever it was to come. For a second, he allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief and even smirk to his 'Mione. "Well, see that? Help must be mean something good. We'll just have to wait."

'Mione was already shaking her head in disagreement, but it was Harry who answered quietly what was in her mind. "I don't think this is help. I actually think this is the very opposite." He pointed with his head to a group of spiders coming in their direction, their protuberant eight legs swinging with each step. "Oh, definitively not good. The only good thing here is that Ron isn't here – he would have a heart attack if he saw Aragog's little monsters again." He shuddered just at the thought.

"Aragog?" Draco frowned, brows high.

"Yup. You know, the big and scary spider that lives in the Forbidden Forest. It belonged to Hagrid, actually."

"Of course it did."

_Boys apparently couldn't see a dangerous and risk situation when they saw one_, Hermione thought angrily before grabbing her wand. "_Arania exumai!_" It worked for a while, but it obviously wasn't freeing them from the spiders.

Thinking quickly, 'Mione grabbed the dice and threw them on the board – it was her turn, after all. Maybe, just maybe, she could get something useful from this stupid game and—

Eight.

"There is lesson you will learn… sometimes you must go back a turn."

The phrase registered before the meaning of the number eight did. _Sometimes you must go back a turn…_ She looked around and saw her boys sprawled on the floor, Harry being the only one to still have his wand in hand; but there were no sign of the spiders. It was as if them haven't even been there.

And then Pansy re-appeared and screamed and hugged Harry and then slapped him and hugged back again. "Potter! If you get rid of this bloody thing, I promise to never again complain about Wizards' Chess!"

"Get rid of the lion, too. Please." Draco exclaimed from his place on the floor, collapsing near the sofa.

Pansy frowned and looked at each of them for almost a full minute. "What lion?"

And then the roar sounded from 'Mione's bedroom.

xxx


	2. In The Jungle I Won't Wait

**Chapter Two - In the Jungle I Won't Wait**

**Notes:**___I've decided to continue this, see where I might go with this story. This chapter is short, I know, but that's just because, like I said, I'm still trying to see where it might go. Ah, yes, and I've been pretty busy with work *sighs* Let me know if I should continue, ;-)_

"I don't really think I can do that…" Harry stammered, shaking a little. Three heads snapped in his direction, powerful glares on each of them. "We read the rules before starting, remember?_ No one can quit before someone reaches the end of the game._"

"You're kidding, right?" Pansy widened her eyes but laughed after a little, apparently deciding that it indeed was not serious. "Because _I _don't think _I _will ever be touching these dice again." She examined Harry's grimace closely and groaned. "No, no, no, no. I already told you that, Potter, no more playing here."

"Is it 'Potter' now, then?" His eyes flashed.

The girl opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted when another roar came from their resident lion. "Yes. Until you definitively get rid of this game and _that thing_, you will be receiving a cold shoulder."

The couple started a glare competition and apparently none of them was anywhere near stopping this – what made the other couple present in the room sigh tiredly.

Draco leaned against Hermione and breathed once. Then twice. "You don't really think we have to finish it before getting rid of everything… do you?"

'Mione shrugged and pursed her lips, seeming to be deep in thought. "The rules did say that. And it's magic, remember? I think Harry's right, we'll have to keep playing." She caught a glance of his frown and smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from whatever comes next. But be aware that it is Pansy's turn now… the chances are that something quite horrible will happen."

Draco chuckled. "Oh, yes, that's if she plays something anytime soon, love." He gestured with his head towards their friends, who still hadn't stopped glaring at one another. But then something else caught his attention. "Oy, is it the dice in Pansy's hands?"

'Mione frowned when trying to get a better look – and nodded.

"Yes. I think she picked them when she… came back and saw that they read 'eight' indeed." She paused to look at her boyfriend suspiciously. "What will you do with this information?"

He just grinned deviously and got up from their place on the floor, walking in strides to Pansy and Potter. "Pans, it's okay if you don't want to play anymore. Just give me dice and you can go." He smiled sweetly at her, ignoring the glares Potter was giving him without a pause.

Pansy looked thoughtfully relieved as she offered the hand that was hold the pair of dice to Draco, smiling from ear to ear. "Oh, Draco, thank you, really thank—" She opened her hand, releasing the dice that were supposed to fall on Draco's open and waiting hand.

They didn't.

The boy closed his hand almost a second too late – but they both watched the dice fall on the floor and read a new number – five.

"Draco! How—how—how could you?!" The girl shrieked angrily, her eyes flashing with so much anger that even 'Mione shuddered, "You—you—you slimy ferret!"

She was preparing to beat the hell out of her _former f_riend when Hermione and Harry moved suddenly closer to the board, looking suspiciously around. Pansy refused to stop glaring at Draco – who, in return, refused to stop looking smug.

Harry was the one to read what appeared on the center of the board. "At night they fly, you better run. These winged things are not much fun." And then they all heard something echoing from the fireplace.

"What was that?" Pansy shrieked again – in fear, this time – and the clutched the closer thing to her. And that would have been Draco's arm.

"I… don't know." Harry answered after a second, still looking around and very much preparing himself to run.

"It sounded like… those keys, Harry, remember?" 'Mione asked suddenly, smiling a little like every other time she thought she solved a somewhat difficult puzzle. When Harry didn't show any sign of knowing what she was talking about, 'Mione released an exasperate sigh. "First year, Harry! When you were trying to open that door to the giant Wizards' Chess!"

Realization dawned on Harry and he frowned even more than before – now paying closer attention to the noises and realizing they indeed sounded a lot like something he had heard before. And that bloody keys indeed weren't much fun things. Looking around desperately – trying to think of something before they were thoughtfully attacked – his eyes landed on the half-open door to the Head Boy's bedroom. Frowning and pursing his lips, he nodded to there. "Let's go, it's better be away from them. 'Mione can you pick the ga—"

'Mione was right, of course, like she ever was. It was the keys, after all.

Harry didn't even had the chance to finish his sentence before they began being attacked by winged and murderous keys – and then he felt himself being dragged towards somewhere and only got his senses back when he heard a door shutting and three ragged breathes beside him.

Apparently someone had dragged him along and now they were safely in Draco's room, hearing the keys banging against the door with as strength as they believed it was possible for _a key_ to have.

After some minutes of slowing their breaths, the teenagers sighed, one by one.

"See why I said we shouldn't be playing this thing! It's going to kill us before we can finish anything!" Pansy glared at Draco again – maybe being attacked by winged keys wasn't enough to make one forget they were angry with their friends.

Draco had the nerve to shrug.

Before things became too bloody, Harry grabbed the dice from the board and looked at his friends. "It's my turn." He announced simply before throwing the dice again, too late to hear Pansy's _"Don't, Harry, don't!"_.

"A hunter from the darkest wild… makes you feel…" He gulped. "…just like a child." Harry gulped once again – this time accompanied by Draco. He focused on the other boy, speaking quietly as if not to attract attention from whatever it was that was coming next. "Why do I have a feeling that we would prefer the keys?"

Draco had time to shake his head and subconsciously – or no, not really – squeeze 'Mione's hand forcefully in his, making both of their knuckles becoming as white as his hair.

And then someone apparated on the center of the room and Pansy let out a piercing scream.

"Oh, a party is being held here, I see." The figure of Lucius Malfoy in his most evil days smirked at them.

xxx


End file.
